1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting board assembly for cutting meats or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved cutting board assembly which includes a disposable container which captures juices, gravy and scraps produced during the carving operation.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various cutting boards for cutting meats or the like have been suggested which include a well or reservoir into which liquids may drain and be collected. U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,535 to Duffy et al. discloses a cutting board adapted for cleaning poultry which includes a well at one end. U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,957 to P. Tashman discloses a roast carving assembly which includes an inclined surface emptying into a well. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,008 to Parker shows a fish scaler which includes a flat board with a plastic bag located a one end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,164 to George August discloses a carving board with an inclined upper surface including an aperture at the lower end thereof. A receptacle is provided which is removably attached to the underside of the cutting board below the aperture for accumulating liquids or cut materials. The difficulty with the August design is that the receptacle is shallow and not capable of holding a large amount of waste. Furthermore the receptacle is not disposable and must be cleaned and reused. In addition, the cutting board assembly has only limited engagement with the surface upon which it sits thereby allowing movement of the cutting board assembly during the cutting or carving operation.